


Stuck with Mr Wong

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [14]
Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Canon Setting, Drabble, Floating Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille Bidan vs Wong Lee, round who-the-hell-knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck with Mr Wong

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Altijd Maar Weer Meneer Wong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109225) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



Camille liked to think he was a reasonably reasonable person. Sure, sometimes his temper got the better of him, but never without reason. And _he_ usually got the better of said reason, so who cared, anyway?

Wong Lee, obviously.

“You look constipated, kid. You been eating properly? It had better not compromise your piloting.”

“No sir,” Camille mumbled morosely.

_Snap._

Camille yelped; Wong twisted his towel again. “What was that?”

Clutching his own towel to his waist, Camille ground out a seething reply.

“What did you say?” _Sn -_

_Wham!_

Wong went down under Camille’s weight. Forget reasonable. He’d take the absurd beatings if he had to, but when that ass came after him in the shower, all bets were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
